The Chooser
by Ally12120
Summary: This story is a crossover between the characters from Heroes Of Olympus, a tiny bit of Hunger Games, and also a really uneducated preference of The Selection. Please give me a bunch of reviews and other comments about how I could improve my story! I'm still a student so I may be posting about once a week or maybe longer. (Yeah... Really sorry about that...) Enjoy and Favourite
1. Chapter 1: Green-Eyed Beauty

Chapter 1: The Green-Eyed Beauty

Narrator POV:

"The green-eyed beauty walked towards the curtains, striking a graceful pose while pulling each delicate silk cloth aside, to reveal not a window, but a mirror.

As one would say, the beauty would check its own reflection and fix its own hair. But this ain't any ordinary beauty. The person turned dramatically aside to reveal a playful grin to the audience, as he showed his perfect pearly white teeth and his true appearance,

Percy Jackson."

*trailer stops as the trailer man hit pause*

Percy looks around the room to check if anyone else approves, as half of the room's people got up and left, the other half also followed the same action.

Soon, it was just him and the trailer producer.

"C'mon Percy! This trailer HAS to be it!" The businessman exclaimed.

"All the girls be like, 'Woah dat green eyed beauty is gonna be IT!' Perfecto! You get married, have a bunch of little noise makers, and pass the bloodline down!" He said again enthusiastically.

As the man stood there waiting for a reply, Percy collected himself trying to think of a good thing to say back.

"Look," Percy tried to say,

"No, no, Percy. Listen to me,"

"Hey, look..."

"Hush Child, Uncle Leo's gonna tell ya something,"

"Leo. This is the BEST trailer I've seen so far."

It took a second for the business man to digest that information, which resulted in him standing there with his mouth wide open. Too flabbergasted to say anything.

The businessman shook his head to snap back to reality.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He replied casually, hiding his unprofessional excitement from the man he was dealing with.

Leo is a unique kid, with a great sense of humour. Usually people didn't like him for his carelessness, but playing a dare to work with Percy was a whole different idea than he thought. Mostly when Percy liked his idea….

"Well, The lucky Leo Valdez has done it again," Leo concluded as he put on a smile and started to walk, and then when no one was looking, he skipped down the hall to get the remaining items for the rest of the trailer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

Chapter 2: The Contract

Narrator POV:

"Do you have a Two?"

"Go Fish."

Annabeth reached down into the pile of cards and picked one out, which was completely useless. She added the Jack into a new collection of the other cards.

"Frank your turn." Annabeth sighed.

"Annabeth, do you have a two?"

"WHAT!? That's NOT Fair!" Annabeth screamed, but in defeat, she handed the cards over to Frank, who added another book to his collection of three.

Frank asked Hazel, "Do you have a King?"

"Go Fish."

Hazel stood her ground as she tapped her books on the carpet referring to the contract that she and Annabeth signed.

"Oh, my turn?" Hazel asked, smiling wickedly. She already has 2 books as Annabeth looked in her own pile, which had none.

She was losing the game, along with the bet.

Soon, all the cards were gone, and everyone counted their books they earned.

"I have 5 books," Frank said happily

"Well, I have 6!" Hazel replied

"I have 2..." Annabeth said as her voice went down low.

"You know what this means,"

"Yeah, yeah, I go to that stupid bachelor party wearing a ballgown and be tagged as, 'Wise Girl'. Courtesy to you guys." Annabeth grumbled.

"YESS! Annabeth is finally going to try to get someone!" Hazel cheered as she quickly slipped off the carpet and jumped on her bed.

"But you know this is something to not joke about," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. They eliminate people like cray cray." Hazel replied.

"Well then, you better be careful. Oh, and take a bow with you." Frank joked.

Annabeth and Hazel held up the three handed sigh while whistling four notes symbolizing the Mockingjay.

A second passed by and they all fell down laughing while clutching their stomachs.

"Gods I still need to go to that party," Annabeth said sadly.

"Not my fault that you still don't have a boyfriend. You're already done with High School and you STILL don't have a CHOICE!" Hazel said skeptically.

"Sorry Annabeth. I had to say that." Hazel apologised. _Hazel does have a point._ Annabeth thought, but the reason she doesn't have one is because she never had the time to think about getting a boyfriend.

Piper walked through the door right when Hazel finished that sentence.

"So who lost?" Piper asked, but she already knew the answer by looking on everyone's faces.

Annabeth buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Ooooh who's the lucky lady!" Piper whispered ferociously into Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth replied grimly, "Can I borrow a dress please?"

Piper dragged Annabeth into her own room and pushed Annabeth into her own walk-in closet filled with dresses.

"Say thank you to my mom," Piper said to Annabeth, clearly proud of her work.

Annabeth just stood there in awe.

There has been many clothing that were perfect for Piper's special occasions like when she would go out with her boyfriend, but she never used them ever. (Now THAT is a different story.)

Several hours later...

"Piper... this outfit... searching... is..."

"WAYYYY TO EXCITING!" Piper interrupted.

"Nooo... can't... last..."

"Nah, just 30 more and then you're done! It's only 12:47 am."

"WHAT!?" Annabeth shouted.

"Yeah. 30 more, and I Promise we are absolutely done." Piper exclaimed. Annabeth looked on the floor, which was covered with dresses of all kinds. "Her mom is RICH" Annabeth thought to herself while picking up a Midnight blue skirt, trimmed with white lace on the sides, and turning light turquoise on the bottom.

Since it was a skirt, the clothing practically violated the dress terms that Hazel set for her.

"Piper! I made up my mind." Annabeth finally said. She looked at all the dresses laid in front of her, but this was the only skirt that appealed to her eyes.

"GREAT! Our search is..." Piper eyed the skirt suspiciously as she was reminded of something from the past.

"Umm... Piper? You ok?" Annabeth asked. She was waving her hand in front of Piper, and surprisingly Piper didn't react.

"Our search is over," Piper said, suddenly changing into a grave tone. Piper rarely used that voice, which usually indicated something bad that she didn't want to talk about.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm," Annabeth muttered. She held up the skirt examining each and every inch of it. Although it was beautiful, she knew there was something wrong with it, due to Piper's reaction to the dress.

Annabeth shook that thought off and entered her own room.

Annabeth walked back to her room in the house, and put the skirt down on her bed, checking if there was any rips, cuts, or anything that was wrong with the skirt.

Although she knew it was kept there for a long time, the color didn't fade like the rest, and there weren't any dust mites on there like most skirts. It appeared as if brand new. The dress radiated of something, but Annabeth couldn't describe the energy. She tried to think of it, but the more she thought, the more her thinking clouded up.

Eventually Annabeth put the skirt on the clothing rack and placed it in her own closet. Which was barely full of clothing of any sort.

After a while, Annabeth lay in bed, ready to go to sleep. Suddenly, she thought of the contract, which said she was supposed to go to a bachelor party. The party was not any regular one, but it was the one that only happen once in a few years. Rarely anyone gets selected to be the final date of the picky man, and if you really do, you also need to be a great person, because that man was heard to be egotistical.

Many girls came running back to their houses crying just because they got kicked out. Annabeth hoped that she won't be one of them.

"One week." She muttered to herself, as her conscious slipped away and she fell straight asleep. Her clock reading: 2:23 am.

As Annabeth slept, she dreamt of many girls intruding her dreams. Some looking familiar, and some unfamiliar.

The only thing that was common to each girl was that they were wearing the skirt that Annabeth chose in Piper's dressing room. Weird.

Some girls were crying, some were just running like the destination was never-ending.

The dream cut to another scene, showing each girl ripping up the skirt. Others slashed it with knifes, scissors, anything sharp they could find, but every time the girls tried to do something harmful to the skirt, the next day the skirt would appear in places that the girls would find, still remained intact, as if waiting to choose it's next victim.

Suddenly Annabeth woke up with sweat pouring down her cheeks. She looked around her feeling the same radiation that she had felt before, and noticed the dress was on her counter instead of the closet where she put it.


	3. Chapter 3: That One Room

Chapter 3: That One Room

Narrator POV:

Percy walked around his room, examining each inch of everything. Making sure they were all in place. It has been a long time since he ever had someone to talk to, Let alone work for him. Since Percy's life was lived in solitude.

His mansion was one of the biggest in the neighborhood, but once you really get to see what was inside the place, you'll want to decorate everything like it was Christmas day, and that's exactly what Leo did to his equipment as he scattered everything across the house.

You would walk across the hallway and Boom! A toolbox hanging on the staircase. Boom! Some screws and needles are taped to the walls. Boom! a screwdriver inside a wall. (How did that get in there?)

Since now Percy and Leo were practically attached to each other as brothers, Percy allowed Leo to move in, under some circumstances. So when Percy is gone during the day, Leo would always find a way to break those rules.

Most of the 53 rooms were empty, except for the rooms that occupied Percy's belongings, but only one room was designed to fit Percy's own personal childhood memory.

Percy told Leo to not go near that room.

That's exactly what Leo did first thing when he moved in.

The door that Leo was approaching had a carved heart on there. Childish. Leo thought.

As Leo walked into that room, instead of toys or precious things that Leo imagined to be in that room, the room was filled with his pictures of his past lovers.

Most pictures were burnt, shredded, and one even has a knife stabbed in the face. Leo explored everything in that room and even looked at the pictures of every single girl.

"Gods what in the world…" Leo said to himself. His words trailed off as he noticed that one girl in a braid, wearing a white dress with a sweet smiling face that was shattered by a knife stabbed in the face. Ouch.

Leo recognized that girl, from either from a past memory or his childhood. He stared at her picture and pulled the knife out of her face. Her eyes gleamed as he finally saw her full face without the knife blocking the details. Leo's eyes traced every detail until he flipped the picture to see the caption.

It read, "Calypso."

As Leo explored a bit more, he found many items that Percy had kept. One of them was a pen, one was a golden sleeve, and another was an unidentified object. Maybe from a movie? I don't know.

Everything was in place and everywhere echoed calmness. Leo also found a few things he could use for himself, and the was lost in time when he explored the place.

As Leo was playing he picked up a pair of earphones and started to listen to Percy's Walkman. Gods, this music is OLD! Leo thought to himself. He flipped the Walkman and found a sticker on the writing, "Sally Jackson".

Everything in that room was tabled as he came across every object and started to flip it to its sides to find out what name is on there.

Just when Leo was picking up another item that was a broken coin, Percy burst into the room looking like he needed to punch something.

One thing was certain; never mess with Percy and his Childhood toys.


	4. Chapter 4: Competitors

Chapter 4: Competitors

Narrator POV:

"Piper?" Annabeth asked in a timid voice.

"Annabeth!" Piper walked through the room.

Piper stood at the doorway when she suddenly saw the skirt on the counter.

Suddenly, the dress gave her an eerie feeling where anxiety took place. Annabeth turned her head to reveal her shock.

As far as Piper knew, Annabeth NEVER puts things on counters. She never leaves things unattended.

This morning it was completely different. Not only was something on her counter, her whole room looked like a tornado swept through. Except for her counter and bed.

Annabeth looked around in shock as she tried to think of how this all happened.

A week later, people just left the dress to itself. Piper just thought Annabeth left the window open, and Frank and Hazel thought that it was just the Air Conditioner in Annabeth's room. Soon, Annabeth needed to attend the event.

Annabeth slid down the staircase.

Piper responded with a yell.

Hazel looked up with admiration.

Frank just ate his donut.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

"ANNABETH WHAT THE HECK, THE DRESS NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Chill Piper. Now THAT is something new."

"Hey, Annabeth want a donut?"

Annabeth took a donut, but Piper quickly swiped it out of her hand.

"No fatties allowed to meet Percy."

"No fair! I want a donut! … Did you just call me FAT!?"

Suddenly the door bell was rung, and Piper quickly answered with a smile on her face. It was a rare occasion but all Annabeth could think of is Percy's Party. Just when Annabeth was ready to get out, Luke strolled in the door and smiled at Piper.

Oh God.

"Hey, Pipes!"

"OMG! Luke! You came!" Piper screamed.

"Of course I came for my special girl!"

"Awwwe!"

Of course, like any bad relationship, Annabeth didn't support it. Piper had WAYYY too much drama in her life that even Annabeth can't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked strangely

"None of your business,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to a bachelor party, to get a man of my own. So M.Y.O.B." I muttered to him in a tone that Piper wouldn't hear.

Piper drove Annabeth to the mansion that was now crowded by many people, also in beautiful dresses. Annabeth designed the skirt to quickly unfolded to reveal a dress much longer. No one in the car realized until Annabeth stepped out.

"Ugh, do you SEE that girl!" A girl in red curly hair said in disgust.

"I know RIGHT!? There is NO WAY Percy would fall for her!" Another girl with a braid exclaimed with disgust.

Annabeth just kept walking as she saw many others that dissed her off. She quickly realized that she had to make friends in order to stay in. As if on cue, she met a girl with a white dress and a headband around her also with a braid.

Gods, are braids the trend now? I guess Katniss made a good impression.

"Hi!"

The girl just turned her head shyly.

"I'm Annabeth! Who are you?"

"Erm… are we supposed to have competitors?"

"Yeeeaah. I think so."

"Oh. Then let me introduce myself. I'm Calypso." She exclaimed politely.

I walked closely to Calypso as we marched down the halls. Earning many stares along the way. The face of many girls was showing mostly disgust, but some were just ignoring us like they were too good for us.

All of the girls needed to enter a big room which showed Percy's faithful assistant putting on a trailer for all of us.

Calypso looked at the trailer man strangely, and then her eyes lit up suddenly like she recognized him. Weird. I told her that guy wasn't Percy, but she still refused to let her guard down. It would be really easy for her to get eliminated

The trailer was about 10-15 minutes long, and there is only one way to describe it. Terrible.


	5. Chapter 5: Ankle-Grabbing

Chapter 5: Ankle-Grabbing

Leo POV:

Not my fault that the trailer was awesome, but the more I insisted the crowd, the more the girls gave me dirty looks. I turned the trailer off and stepped to the audience to introduce myself.

"My name is Leo,"

Half of the girls got up and left the room, just like the crowd of approval from the beginning.

There were many things thrown on me, but I never knew there were new inventions of things like extra makeup, or cotton balls. The conclusion was me looking like a clown.

"DID YOU PRODUCE THIS!?" One girl shouted,

"SUE HIM!" The other girl shouted, not letting me finish the first girl's question.

After that it was a total madhouse, the girls were running all around the room chasing me, as I tried to think of a room in Percy's mansion to hide in. Sadly, the only room that I went in was his "sacred room". So from then on, I was banned from any room in his mansion except for my own offered room.

I barged through the door and tried to escape, except that the girls have already wrapped their hands around my ankles, so when I barged, I quickly got dragged back to that wretched room with the mad girls right on my heels, literally.

Then I spotted her, the girl I saw in the picture, sitting there calmly while having small talk with another blondie. This time not in a braid like the other girls. Finally. Although all this chaos was going around, they seemed to just sit there like everything was normal. The girls were dragging me and I stared at them while making a confused face which they found to be quite funny. Gods.

The girl in the white dress decided to stare at me once more, and then we locked eyes. We also started to communicate on a much higher level, going something like this,

How are you?

Why are you on the floor...

Can't you see the girls pulling me?

Lovely talking to you byeeeeee

She waved at me and I just stood… laid on the ground starstruck. I felt my cheeks grow hot and then came back to my senses. The girls were still pulling me like a bunch of maniacs.

I started to kick everyone out of the way and quickly got both my feet back. Most girls just released on cue, others backed off. I stood up and brushed myself of any dust that got on my clothes. For the most part, they were practically ripped because of the sliding and all that.

How I hated wearing suits.

"OKAY GIRLS!" I shouted over the crowd. None of them turned around. I quickly rummaged through my items to find a megaphone but didn't realize it connected to a music blaster.

"GIRLS LISTEN UP!" I shouted with my voice. The blaster wasn't small, and as you know Percy could afford outrageous things, Like a blaster the size of a statue.

Have you seen the Simpsons? There is one episode where Bart stacked a bunch of microphones together and said something right? That is how it sounded like. I'm betting the whole Nation heard that.

All the glass shattered from the room, even the table (Thank Gods it wasn't the whole house). I knew I was in deep trouble.

Okay Leo, after this job you could retire now. Hopefully, the girls aren't deaf.

All the girls brought their attention to me when the last piece of glass fell. I stood there looking like an idiot, again. Just when they were about to pounce again, Percy came in the room and all the girls shifted their attention to the boy bachelor of them all.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dress

Chapter 6: The Dress

Percy POV:

I walked into the room only to find not a sitting crowd; but a bunch of girl-maniacs holding Leo by the feet. I'll admit, I was chuckling inside too, but I managed a straight face to show my seriousness. Okay, I don't usually act like this, but when you want to get a girl, you have to show who is the bachelor here.

I saw two girls sitting together, one with a braid looking at Leo like she never seen something before, and the other just glued her eyes to her phone. Gods.

The other blonde girl took off her jacket to reveal a dress… a familiar one. Fear dawned upon me as I quickly looked around for any sign of hostility. Everyone was doing what they were doing. Leo still trying to crawl away from the girls on the floor. My best suit? Gone.

After about 15 seconds the girls finally realized that I was here. They finally released Leo, who was on the floor. One girl with red hair even threw a piece of Leo's clothing on the floor.

She smiled guiltily.

I smiled back.

She backed away.

Great, I'm the boogie man now.

All girls faces were coated with fear. This never happened before. Dad always told me to use this trick, but he never told me that something like this would happen.

The girl in the blue dress was sitting down, this time, not minding one thing I do. I went over to her,

"Umm…"

"One second," She held up her finger and picked up her phone to finish a level of fighting on Clash Royale.

I loved that game! LOVED.

If any game made me rage, I hated that game, and she was playing it, while the other girls heard the barbarian battle cry and swords hitting each other.

I swatted the phone out of her hand, which glided on the floor. Leo looked at the phone with sorrow. What is up with him and mechanics?

"WHAT THE CRAP!?"

Well, this girl had an attitude.

"Look, it's time for us to go inside-"

"WE'RE ALREADY INSIDE!" She ran over to retrieve her phone while other girls snickered. I looked at them to shush them off.

I tried apologizing, but she waved me off and asked me who the bachelor was. #EpicFacepalmMoment. The girls burst out laughing, and then she quickly covered her mouth with both hands. I just stood there shaking my head looking to the floor.

"Well…. Nice to meet you! Heh!" The girl offered her hand.

"What's your name," I said with a solemn tone.

"Annabeth."

"Nice name. Cya later Annabelle."

I led the way as the other girls shouted, "OOOOOHHHHH" behind my back to Annabeth. I smiled as I opened new doors to a decorated room filled with snacks. The other girl beside Annabeth tried to comfort her as Annabeth just looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1

Chapter 7: Day 1

Annabeth POV:

I can't believe I disrespected the bachelor.

Everything was going well until he seriously embarrassed me at the room of the trailer.

Who was I to blame? I was playing Clash Royale! AND THAT PERSON WAS BEATING ME!

The other girls snickered behind my back and kept walking until they got to Percy. She flirted with him and he smiled back.

That red-haired daughter of a cyclops.

Calypso was there to calm me down. I kept on wanting to go up to her to stop gossiping about me, but then thought it wouldn't help.

Until she strolled in front of me.

"Hey, ANNABELLE!"

How I want to strangle her.

"It's Annabeth."

"Ugh, I DONT CARE. Just to let you know, you're chances with Percy is GONE! You can't do anything and you won't because you are such a disgrace! How did you come here? What are you doing! Ugh, I can't believe you ever had the thought to attend here, and here you did! You are…"

She kept on trailing as I gestured a yawn. After I did she gasped.

So you could keep talking about me and I can't stifle a yawn? This is not fair.

"Gurl. You keep talking about me, ur rep is going down. You see how Percy is staring at you like you've gone insane? I know I don't have a chance with him, but you back talking me," I managed to chuckle, "Is the worst disgrace he could ever imagine. If he wants a girlfriend to be like this, he better not have one at all."

Calypso did gangster gestures and shouted, "OHHHHHH."

I decided to not to comment to that.

The red-haired girl got mad. She threw her braid down the side to her back and when she opened her mouth,

"RACHEL. CAN IT." Percy shouted.

The room grew quiet.

Percy strolled to Rachel and quickly had a little talk with her which I overheard.

"You know at first I thought you were the one particular girl I was looking for since you told me most of the good things about you, but then you never mentioned the many flaws that you have."

"Perce- you would never do the elimination right now will you?"

Great, puppy dog eyes. Yeesh.

It is true that the elimination does not start now, I could tell the truth in her eyes and Percy's.

"One more chance. If you waste it, Poof! You're out." Percy said as he emphasized on the 'poof' with jazz hands in the air.

I walked away to leave everyone in the room and entered my own while Calypso tried socializing… with Leo. After one second of the trailer, her eyes just shot onto him as he just leaned in the corner of the room. Yeesh, OBSESSION! I let them talk together once more and headed to my room. I quickly figured I should have brought my own items, but then thought that I didn't need to unpack since everything I needed was in the room. I took out my phone again and started playing since this place has free wifi. Another positive mark!


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2 (Pt1)

Chapter 8: Day 2 (Pt.1)

Annabeth POV:

Having a dream about food is awesome right? You get to prance around and take a bite out of everything without people shouting to you of property damage. Awesome.

Then the world went thump.

"Annabeth! C'mon! Percy said that today there will be a visitor!"

"Whhaaaaat?" I rubbed my eyes. Although I was on the floor, I managed to make myself comfortable in my pajamas and grabbed my pillow back. Calypso thought otherwise.

"Annnnnnabeth…" She said in a taunting tone.

Oh god. This will not be good.

Whack.

Oh, gurl you did NOT just do that.

I rubbed my eyes again and now I was wide awake. I merely noticed my messy hair and dried drool down the side of my mouth. I climbed off the bed to face Calypso. She looked… Makeup-ey?

I shouted my battle cry,

(which by the way if you wondered was "Skittles" I change from food to food every time.)

and bashed poor Calypso's head with my pillow several times.

Calypso gave me her death stare. Luckily I wasn't affected.

She charged at me and started hitting me while I was defending myself with my own pillow. I looked around the room for ammunition.

Charger Cable — Too violent.

Soda Cans — Could get cut if thrown too hard but throwable

Water bottle — Perfect.

I grabbed the water bottle and some soda cans in case I needed backup.

"Here's Water!"

Calypso stared at me in horror since I was blocking the whole ammo stealing with my pillow.

Let's say she got dunked.

In water.

And you do not want to see her when she's mad.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled with all her might and grabbed the bottle from my hand and started pouring the whole thing on me.

Now I was soaking wet. Yeah, this was a bad idea.

She kept charging on me with her pillow and I threw each soda can. Bouncing off her head with no problem.

I'm losing the battle.

With one final plan, I rolled off the mattress and under the bed. Surprisingly it was clean.

Then someone knocked the door.

"Oh my god." Calypso panicked when she put the pillow away and started looking around for anything to cover her wet hair and clothes. I pointed to the towels nearby while still hiding under the bed.

The knock became more urgent.

And the door swung open by itself.

It was Percy.

Now, what's your first reaction when you see two girls in the room, one under a bed, the other scrambling to grab some towels? Mostly when you know that they might shout "Skittles" or "YAAAA!" anytime?

Percy stood there amused.

I came out from under the bed and sneaked to the bathroom to get prepared when Percy's hand stopped on my shoulder. The chills went from head to toe. I was busted.

"Nice battle cries." He said.

"Umm.. heh.. thanks!" I replied.

"Where were you headed to?"

"The bathroom."

"Just to give you a heads up today we have a guest."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"He's my best friend,"

"Get to the point." I snapped.

I shouldn't have done that.

Percy stiffened his expression and said, "Be down by 30 minutes." Then he slammed the door behind him and swiftly walked away. I could hear his shoes clicking on the marble floor.

"Well, he's in a bad mood," Calypso called from the bathroom. Then the blow-dryer started up.

I had only 30 minutes to get ready while Calypso was practically done. I ran to the bathroom avoiding the puddles on the pool created by Calypso's hair and quickly went to the sink to wash my face.

I also had to take a shower, comb my hair, wear makeup, get perfume,

"Woah girl, slow down. You look like you're trying to gouge your eyes out."

"Thanks for the reminder."

After I was done washing my face, I went to the shower and then let the cool water run down me. It was relaxing, but then I snapped back to reality.

"Calypso? How much time do we have left?"

"20 minutes!" She called.

20 Effing Minutes!?

I scrubbed my hair with the shampoo and mixed it with conditioner. Then applied a little conditioner to the ends of my hair.

I jumped out of the shower and quickly got myself in a tower and rushed to do my makeup. I just applied a bit of foundation and did my eyes. Blush just made me seem like a creep.

"5 minutes," Calypso said in her sing-song voice. Thank gods I was born with the wits to work better under pressure.

"Calypso what are we supposed to wear today?"

"Anything Casual"

Calypso was wearing a white clothy shirt that went halfway down to her thighs and then covered her legs with jeans.

That girl had good taste.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and put on some shorts that weren't considered inappropriate. I also tied up my hair and the grabbed my iPhone and water bottle that was practically empty.

"Put the water bottle back, and wear your Nike shoes. It fits your outfit."

I chucked the water bottle halfway across the room and threw on my Nike shoes and then ran down the hall to the dining area where breakfast was served.

All the girls were there, and my eyes met Percy's green ones.

He started walking towards me. I panicked.

I started crabbing Calypso's sleeve and started to feel my heart race.

"You're 2 minutes late," Percy said with a calm expression.

That terrified me.

"Woah calms down, you look like you just ran a mile."

"Yeah I'm okay," I said between breaths.

"Go eat something, and today we'll be exploring the house. Tomorrow the activities will start."

I ran with Calypso to get some food, then the doorknob on the other side of the door started to shake. The whole room grew silent. Percy mentioned that day that no one was allowed to touch that door when a blonde with blue eyes stepped through and greeted everyone with a billion dollar smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 2 (Pt2)

Chapter 9: Day 2 (Pt.2)

Narrator POV:

As the blonde dude came into the room, most of the girl's immediately diverted their attention to Jason. Percy was pretty pissed that most attention was not on him anymore.

That Egotistic little green-eyed face, Annabeth thought.

"This, is my friend, Jason," Percy announced.

Jason waved.

Then Piper burst into the door where Jason just opened.

"Annabeth!" she screamed.

Annabeth looked around to see girls snickering.

Percy was confused.

"I'm sorry but are you supposed to-"

"I'm here with her." Luke interrupted.

Annabeth was about to puke. He was so clingy, monkeys who stayed on trees 24/7 looked normal. Wait. They are normal. Never mind.

"What are you doing here may I ask?" Percy finally found his words.

"I need to talk to Annabeth." Piper said eagerly.

"She needs to talk to Annabeth," Luke replied.

Piper stepped towards Annabeth and whispers something her my ear that sounded like gibberish most of it just went like, "Dress — — — Horrid— — — — Burn— — — — — — — — — S.O.S — — — — — — — Fries — — — — — Yummy— — —"

Everyone was pretty sure Luke added on the next part.

"Luke please go away," Piper said.

"No."

"Luke," Piper said in a menacing tone, "Go. Away."

But Luke got his feet firmly planted on the marble floor.

Piper was raging. She never acted like this, but when she did, everyone got the message to back off, to stay away.

Instead, Jason guided Piper away to a corner and Percy and I followed.

Luke saw what happened and was not happy with what had happened. He pushed Jason away and spat, "Back off. This is my girl." with a sarcastic snap to prove his point.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jason held up his hands in defeat, "Just chill."

Luke stormed away holding Piper's hand, she quickly shook his hand off his wrist.

She walked towards Annabeth, "Annabeth. Just… Beware." Piper said, gesturing to the dress that she said earlier.

Then they left.

As simple as that.

Jason gazed at the door that got shut in front of his face just when they left.

"What is her name?" He said softly.

"Piper," Annabeth replied calmly.

For the rest of the day Percy tried to cheer him up, but instead found Jason moping around only thinking of Piper, thinking questions like, Is her eyes playing an illusion on me? or Why does she have feathers in her hair? But in the end, he could never figure it out.

For they could not see, Annabeth already knew that Luke and Jason would not get along.


	10. Chapter 10: The Flash of Jealousy

Chapter 10: The Flash of Jealousy

Calypso's POV:

"Jason!" Annabeth called in my dream.

When did Annabeth start calling for Jason?

"Yeah?" Jason called back from the kitchen.

Ever since we became friends because of Piper, Jason pushed us to move to a better room. He was such a great and genuine guy, in return for the room, Annabeth asked Piper to come over here at least once or twice every week, and Jason was never more grateful for the new company.

"What are you doing here?" She called again.

"Making breakfast with Percy!" He called back.

I jolted awake when he said, Percy.

"What!?" I yelled. I was still in my pajamas, and Percy could enter any time and see my messy hair and droopy eyelids if he entered.

I ran to the kitchen and stopped when I saw Annabeth listing to a conversation of Jason and Percy standing side by side singing "Ring around a Rosie" while putting Jam on bread.

"Ya know, the chant isn't really a good song?" Percy stated.

"Why?" Jason replied,

"Because "Ring around a Rosie" used to be a kind of lethal sickness that spread throughout a few places."

Annabeth and I leaned in to hear more.

"The sickness killed many people and so the next line 'a pocket full of posies' actually means the people had to put the posies on the corpses to get rid of the smell."

"Woah. When did you learn so much?" Jason asked,

"The next verse, 'ashes ashes' is pretty self-explanatory." Percy continued, caught up in his own mind to wrack his brain for the answers, as he completely ignored Jason's question. Such a great friend.

"We all fall down" Percy sang the last verse.

By that time everyone was silent. I never knew such a happy song could turn such dark turns.

Annabeth came out of her shadows and hugged Jason.

"Hey! The only person who's supposed to hug me is Piper!" Jason complained.

Although they seemed close, we all knew that they were in the friend zone. Even Percy knew that but I could still see a flash of jealousy come across his eyes.

"Not the eyes of Leo…" my thoughts interrupted.

"Shut up"

"You know you want him"

"Ohhhh no you did not just say that."

Annabeth, Jason, and Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Erm… did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah, you said 'ohhhhh no you did not just say that' to a flower pot in front of you," Annabeth replied to me.

I'll get you back later! I silently scolded myself.

"Anyways, I'll meet you two in the dining hall where we'll give today's activities," Percy said to break the silence.

"By the way, there will be an elimination."


	11. Chapter 11: The First Elimination (Pt1)

Chapter 11: The First Elimination

Jason POV:

I don't know what's gotten into me.

One day I decide to join the bachelor, and on that same day… I liked another girl. Either there's something that has gotten into me, or I find the other girl unusually attractive… and she was with her boyfriend!

 _Jason calms down, it's not going to be too serious._

Yeah, it will. I took the extent of moving her friend to another better room and being friends with Annabeth. I have reached something that I have never crossed.

Percy reached over and patted my shoulder. He gave me the 'are you ok?' face, which usually made me want to pour everything out to him, but I held still and replied, "No I'm ok. There's… just something on my mind."

Not to ruin what just happened, but Percy also had a little someone in mind. Who is actually pretty cute, but not someone that would last a whole month. Today we'll see.

Everyone gathered in the hall but were led to the garden. I was told that this was the first test, to see how the girls would react to the mud because of the day before when it was raining. Percy the devil also added a bucket of water to some places to form puddles, and I won't say that Leo wasn't involved… Sadly I wasn't, only because I heard that Piper was coming over today.

 _Oh, the problems with having a crush..._

I sat down in the garden chair with Leo, and he brought out several gadgets out of his pockets. One was a little man that could walk and was powered by the sun panels from his head.

"Where do you get this stuff?" I asked without thinking,

"I make them. Every single one." Leo said, still concentrating on the problems of the walking.

"No, like the materials." I asked again,

"From broken equipment, I usually take them apart, then put them back together, and see what I have left over." He paused and then pointed on the robot's head, "Those sun panels were the most majestic of my discoveries."

"Woah…" I could only stare in awe. _How does he-_

Suddenly a megaphone call completely destroyed my thinking. All the girls collapsed on the floor, the glass in every first-story window broke, and I pounded my head on the table. Leo muttered, "Oh no…"

Next came the most infuriating scream I have ever heard, "VALDEZ!"

Percy came running for the table and Leo scrambled to get his gadgets together. Then he and Percy both took off into the mansion.

The girls quickly recovered to find themselves sprawled on the floor mud all over themselves. The only people who didn't mind were Calypso, the red-haired girl called Rachel, and her friend with a black braid known as Reyna. Annabeth was busy picking dried dirt off herself as some other girls started crying.

Believe me, I would too. The reason for that is because I'm wearing a tailored suit today.

Piper came through questioning about what happened, and I was the first one to explain.

 _No one steals my spotlight with Piper._

Soon after all the girls on the mud got comfortable, their attention was all on me, and I was shocked into fright.

 _Think about what Percy said, think about what Percy said..._

"Girls," I announced, "Today, we'll be thinking about what to be for Halloween!" I quickly said without thinking that it would be in the next two months.

All the girls muttered something about planning skills.

"But to let you guys on a secret," I said again, "Percy LOVES Marvel!" I paused, "So choose something from the Avengers or something!" I shouted.

Then the girls went from muttering into the instant conversation. Most girls were thinking about choosing Black Widow or Scarlett Witch, but only one conversation appealed to me, which featured Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso.

Annabeth must have known Marvel really well...

"Okay guys, let's huddle up," Annabeth said in a voice that could only be heard by them. I crept over and quietly listened,

"Jason must have said Avengers to put us off track, so I already found good roles for you two, any from Marvel would do, so Calypso, you could be Rescue, which is Pepper Pots in an Iron suit, aka obvious match with Iron Man."

Calypso blushed at the reply, and Annabeth had a sparkle in her eyes. They definitely knew who Iron Man would be.

"Oh, and Piper, you could be Agent 13," Annabeth said. The rest she whispered into Piper's ear, and her face became as red as a tomato.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"I'm really sure," Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth, what about you? What character would you be?" Calypso asked,

"I'm actually not sure…" Annabeth said.

"You could be Invisible Woman," Piper said

"Omg! That's a good choice! Listen to Piper!" Calypso chimed.

They seriously needed more ideas.

Suddenly my phone rang, there was a text message saying, " _Tell the girls I'm doing DC, you guys could do Marvel cause Leo is definitely fit for Tony Stark, and you NEED to be Captain America._ " I tried replying before another text message popped up saying,

" _I'm being the Joker from Suicide Squad._ "

I ran over to Annabeth's group and many other people's eyes were staring at me.

"Annabeth, just to let you know, Percy's gonna do DC, so choose wisely," I said.

Just when I was about to leave, Calypso's voice piped up, "Be Harley Quinn!"


	12. Chapter 12: The First Elimination (Pt2)

Chapter 12: The First Elimination (Pt. 2)

Percy POV:

Today's the day.

 _Why am I nervous?_

The girls should be the ones jumping out of their skin, not me. I'm the bachelor, but never less, I'm still nervous and excited.

 _YAAAAYYYYYYY!_

"Jason you ready?" I called from my room.

"Yeah almost," Jason replied.

We visited the whole Avenger acting crew, and Chris Evans and Robert allowed us to borrow Iron Man and Captain America outfits.

Being me, I bought them. Very expensive.

They suited up, and I was the only one wearing the outfit with the most skin exposed. Basically a purple outside suit coat, with nothing inside and a pair of black pants or jeans. Whichever you pick. I also needed to spray my hair green at some spots, and believe me, inhaling the paint was not fun. Face painting, fake tattoos, etc.

In the end, I nearly had a heart attack when I clenched my teeth together in the mirror.

"You know what you should be for Halloween?" Jason said while laughing.

"What?"

"a scaredy cat."

"Ha ha very funny, Jason," I replied, with both my hands up in the air. I was really getting used to this.

"Hey, guys!" Leo exclaimed. He ran out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face. He programmed the middle circle on his chest to illuminate the light and also upgraded the hand parts to spit water to look more realistic.

 _I stood there while Jason applauded slowly._

"Time to show the others?" I asked.

"Let's go." They both said.

The girls had NO creativity. Absolutely none.

Most of them were Scarlet Witch or Black Widow, and nobody ain't Vision or Hulk around here. (and Hawkeye for the Clintasha fans…)

"Hey, Percy…" The red-head came over and started to do weird hand movements.

 _I guess she was practicing exorcism?_

"I'm a Scarlett Witch!"

 _Maybe not._

Then another girl pushed past the red-head and quickly interrupted, "It's not 'a'. If you want to say that you are Scarlett Witch, you need to say 'I'm Scarlett Witch'!"

"NO! You have to say 'I'M A',"

And there the argument started. I looked past all the girls who started scuttling towards me because they wanted a dance and eyed the corner of the room.

The door opened showing Agent 13 and… Pepper Pots in a suit?

 _Where did Calypso get that?_

I went up to them and they weren't attracted to me like the other girls doing karate kicks and weird hand gestures.

"Hey! I was wondering-"

"Annabeth is almost here!" Piper squealed.

"Well then…" I muttered.

Calypso led Piper away from me and quickly rushed to the corner to see Leo, who was Ironman. He greeted Calypso with a heart-warming smile, and Calypso hugged him. Then he showed her the functions on the suit to turn on the buttons and stuff.

 _Ahhhhh… No wonder Leo requested for an extra suit._

Jason walked slowly over to me and said with a smirk, "I ship them."

Then, Piper came running towards him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Cap!" She said. Even her words made my heart melt.

Wonder what an impact it came to Jason. His cheeks immediately reddened, and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

 _Someone find a cure for him._

Then Harley Quinn came through the door.

Wait, that's Annabeth.

 _That's Annabeth!?_

Her cheeks were dyed white with some kind of face paint, on the side of her jaw "ROTTEN" was written on there in really good handwriting. A heart was drawn on the right side of the corner of her eye, and there was blue eye shadow smeared down in a streak on her left eye. Annabeth also managed to dye the ends of her hair one pink and one blue, she was wearing the traditional, "Daddy's Lil' Monster" T-shirt, and the bat that came with it was enough to make this dance go to Comic Con.

At that moment, I knew who would win the bachelor with no problem.

I knew who I should date and keep, I knew who I should choose.

Annabeth strolled over with as much willpower she could muster and uttered one word to me.

"Puddin'?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _I'm dead._


	13. Chapter 13: The First Elimination (Pt3)

Chapter 13: The First Elimination (Pt. 3)

Annabeth POV:

And then I hit him in the face with my bat.

Someone shouted, "You go, girl!" in the distance and I nodded as a reply.

Don't blame me, his eyes made me paranoid.

And plus, that bat wasn't made out of wood. It was made out of an inflatable.

We spent all our budget on make-up, costumes, and also other junk that we didn't exactly need. The end was that I forgot a bat, and I needed one. Piper luckily brought the inflatable, or else my Harley attire wouldn't work at all.

Percy POV:

She hit me. In the face.

"Ow…" I mumbled, thankfully no one heard me.

Never mind about the one the, "I knew who I should date and keep, I knew who I should choose." This girl is still as feisty as ever.

I bared my teeth at Annabeth and she retreated to the corner of the room.

Annabeth POV:

I walked down the hall Suicide-Squad Style and then ate a cherry on a cake. Percy's face was hideous, like the Joker's. Oh wait, he is the Joker.

Not long after I threw the stem on the floor, a ton of girls appeared at my feet and they looked as angry as ever.

Piper POV:

"You go, girl!"

Yeah. I was the person who shouted that.

What else should you do other than encouraging a friend when a cute guy is beside you?

Shoot, did I just say that?

Jason POV:

Oh. My. God.

I ship this too!

Calypso POV:

I hung out with Leo and he showed me different suit functions. He pushed a button and then I was spraying water from my hands! This is awesome!

"Hey, Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah, Calypso?" He replied with that wild smirk on his face.

My cheeks reddened.

"Should we go see what's going on in there?" I asked

"Maybe, Let's give them a while." He replied.

The next second I heard crashing and one inflatable banging over and over again on the door.

Luke POV:

Who does he think he is!? Superman?

Getting mad at a dude is a rare thing for me, but it's just… I know he's too good for me.

God… I should text Piper.

. . .

Why isn't she replying…?

Is Piper in trouble?

Calypso POV:

I rammed the door open as Annabeth quickly slides in, elbowing everywhere as she went.

Did she go Psyco?

Before I knew it, something pushed me towards the door, and just at the same time Annabeth rammed her elbow to the waterfall hand thing that Leo introduced. Leo tried to catch me, but I still fell through. The water sprayed several girls in the faces, allowing the makeup to be completely ruined. The girls ran in retreat, some falling some just pushing anything that will get them back to the bathroom. They pushed Jason and Piper.

They pushed Jason and Piper.

Narrator POV:

The girls pushed their way to Annabeth and started questioning her about different things mostly about how she knew to be Harley. Annabeth was nervous until one girl barged into her not taking in all the replies. All the girls charged. Then Annabeth went to macho mode.

She kicked one girl to the side as she tried to punch Annabeth's face. Then Annabeth quickly ran to the door and started banging on it simultaneously.

Percy just watched and picked up a pile of breakfast cornflakes. He didn't even know where it came from but ate then with such carefreeness.

Piper and Jason were dangerously close to the door that Annabeth was going to knock on, neither did they notice the mob of girls chasing Annabeth.

After Annabeth got through the door, Calypso accidentally activated the water sprayer and sprayed every girl in the radius of Annabeth in the face. Their makeup started to go bad, and they charged to the bathroom knocking into each other.

Percy was laughing like crazy. Literally, you'll think he's high without a second glance.

Then Luke came in while the girls pushed Jason and Piper.

They accidentally pushed them together, which resulted in something that no boyfriend would ever want to see.

Jason and Piper's lips touched on accident.

Luke's deformed yell got the room to be silent.

Percy's POV:

After Luke's deformed yell everything went silent.

Then I yelled, "Who started all this!?"

The crowd of girls pointed at the girl who charged first.

I pointed outside.

The girl burst into tears.

"P... Percy? You would really do this to me?" She asked.

"You started it, you'll end it," 'and you earned it.' I thought.

She went to her room and packed up the things and quickly left the mansion.

"You're a savage," Annabeth said.

I glared at her.


	14. Chapter 14: One Break-Up

Chapter 14: One Break-Up

Luke POV (bet you ya'll weren't expecting that):

The chaos was eating me inside out, people my muffled scream sounded like a dying penguin but I don't care about that anymore.

 _Piper just kissed Jason._

Partly because of the girls pushing everything, but just seeing that made my heart ache. Never less, I already knew something like that was going to happen eventually, mostly because Piper doesn't like staying home anymore.

"Pipes… I never knew…" I started,

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" She argued.

"Or is it?" Jason muttered under his breath. Looks like he enjoyed it.

Piper elbowed Jason in the ribs but I doubt that did much pain to him in his 'suit'.

"Hey, you know… I… can't continue this forever. You keep visiting him, I just…" I said hesitantly on every word.

"Okay, I get it." Piper snapped, "You want a break-up, and I'll accept the offer. I'm starting to think 'this' isn't working out either…" Piper said with a softer tone, but I could sense the hatred in there.

 _She's always been a hidden savage._

I walked away as Piper hesitated to grab my shoulder, then she turned to Jason and mouthed, 'Sorry'. I was partly glad that this relationship was over, and also sad in one of my options because I don't have a companion anymore.

Percy just sat there with Annabeth and they were cramming popcorn into their mouths.

I laughed and left for good.

Piper:

My thoughts were a mess,

 _Did I just admit my feelings to Jason?_

 _What did I actually do?_

 _What would Luke think of me?_

 _How will we continue this relationship?_

 _Will we break up?_

As soon as I thought of that, Luke let out that terrifying scream that shushed everyone, I was thankful for his untalented voice at times.

To summarize what actually happened next, we broke up in a soothing way. No one was hurting one another, although I got a bit annoyed at one point. Eventually after Luke left, I saw what Annabeth and Percy were doing huddling in the corner. If I returned to my normal state, I would've laughed with Luke if I were on the way out.

Jason clutched me closer as if I were his lucky charm. I practically didn't mind, since we were best friends, but part of me was thinking, _'Should we stay that way?'_

Annabeth was over there with two hands to go kiss again. I gave her the 'Go-Die' face and she doubled over in laughter. Percy was the only one laughing with her.

Harley and the Joker. _Typical._


	15. Chapter 15: Garden Meeting

Chapter 15: Garden Meeting

Annabeth:

That was the first time bonding with Percy. Eating popcorn.

Yum.

Anyways, the next days were filled with more and more activity than I have ever experienced in High School. It included traveling into other countries, and also finding more and more new things I could have done when I was bored. Heck, I even found out this website called, ' '

Very Effective.

One night, unlike the others, I received a letter from The Percy himself, to meet him out in the courtyard.

Many things happened when I received the letter.

My anxiety spiked, the room was never cleaner than expected, and I needed to take Calypso's prescriptions in order to keep me in control.

"Annie! Why don't you wear this?" Calypso said as she brought out the dress that I wore the first few days.

"Please don't call me 'Annie' and also I would like to wear that but… it just seems… a little off." I replied.

As I checked my other items to see if there were any more dresses, they miraculously weren't appealing anymore. I quickly changed my mind and grabbed the dress Calypso was offering and dashed down to the bathroom to change.

"Well then…" Calypso muttered, "She could be The Flash…"

After preparing all that was going to be done, I met Percy in the gardens and my heart was pounding.

Goddaum _he looked hot today._

 _Did I just say that?_ **(This book is getting awfully cliché** rn **…)**

"Hey, Annabelle." He said with the classical grin again.

"Hey, Percy," I said while rolling my eyes to his comment.

The stars looked bright today, which only made the moonlight highlight the glitter on the dress that was perfectly reflected next to the golden stripes on the folds of the navy-blue dress. The gardens were never this peaceful as we sat on the wooden swing that overlooked the rose bushes beyond.

"Wonderful night eh?" He said again.

"Yes…" I said while lost in my own thoughts. "Very beautiful."

As the awkward silence decided to take over again, we were interrupted by Frank and Hazel bursting through the door panting like they just ran a mile.

I quickly got up from my seat, completely forgetting it was Percy and I's alone time and ran over to them to ask what was happening.

"I knew… it!" Hazel said between each pant.

"Knew.. what…." Frank replied while both of his hands were on his knees.

"KNEW THAT SHE WAS GONNA WEAR THAT FREAKING DRESS!" Hazel screamed.

I looked down on my dress and it just rippled in the wind.

"What's wrong with this dress?" I asked, completely bewildered that they offended Calypso's fashion sense.

"Cursed artifact," Piper said, strolling through the door while holding Jason's hand.

Percy and I awed without realizing the situation and Jason flushed in reply.

"Okay back to business, Annabeth, you got to get rid of that dress before it rids of you!" Piper exclaimed, breaking the hold between Jason's hand for emphasis.

I flinched in reply as her hand disconnected from Jason. Jason quickly gripped her hand as it was before and Piper didn't refuse.

"How will I do so?" I ask like some sort of idiot.

"Okay, hold up," Percy said as he got up from the garden swing.

"This was supposed to be 'Me and Annabeth' time, not '2 Strangers bust into the House' sort of time," Percy said as frustration settled upon him.

"I'm sorry about this, but this is serious," Piper said. I nodded in reply. She was more worried than that time when she couldn't find foundation in the makeup section so that clearly showed a problem.

Percy shrugged in reply and gripped my hand to let me sit down on the garden swing once more.

"Percy, do you even 'recognise' this dress? Do you even have some sort of 'unsettling' opinion about this?" Piper shouted.

This time all eyes averted to her, and no sound was made, including Frank and Hazel's breathing.

Percy eyed the dress, and his facial expression changed from calm to a frown. Then shook his head, and then to utter confusion.

"Stop thinking about it. Destroy the 'creature'."

"Creature!?"

 **(Sorry for the sudden ending, I'll see if I could improvise later.)**

 **Long Chapter for mah Birthday :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Yunu

Chapter 16: Yunu

Hazel:

I never knew some creature could morph into a dress, and stay one. Only Piper knew the true secret behind it, and she wasn't willing to tell us.

Driving all the way over here uses a lot of effort, AND Frank was carsick. Thankfully the bags

were already in the trash, and the car was set outside to be aired out.

Frank still looked like he needed to dump when we suddenly burst through the garden doors.

Piper completely ignored the fact that he already did two times on the way to the mansion. She just stood up and started ranting to Annabeth that she needed to go. Now.

So I decided to shout the most obvious phrase, "I KNEW SHE WAS GONNA WEAR THAT DRESS!"

 _Cause why not?_

After a few lines of quarrel with everyone, Piper and Annabeth performed the ' _staring-war-of-death'_. I already knew what would happen if they said each sentence of thought out loud, and it wouldn't be pretty because their _french_ ' is used very concisely.

"What are you doing here in my Garden!" Percy shouted.

"I'M TELLING ANNABETH SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Piper screamed back.

Frank and I just stood there like idiots.

"No Piper! I meant those two!" Percy said again, gesturing his hand to us.

Frank and I were hugging each other afraid of what was going to happen next. Once I realized what position we were in, I quickly put my hands behind my back and so did he. Annabeth giggled in respond.

"Uhh…" Frank cleared his throat, "We want to just… help?" He said unsurely. Piper rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the dress.

"Show. Your. True. Form." She hissed, each word dripping with a vengeance.

The dress quickly obliged and the bottom of the dress was quickly ripped off. The piece of cloth floated in the air, then quickly changed it to a holographic glow, and cast a person that had a scowl on his face.

"Meet Yunu." Piper said with an emotionless face. "Yunu, Everyone. Everyone, Yunu." Piper said sarcastically.

Frank and I exchanged glances while Percy got the urge to wave at the figure. Annabeth just stood there amazed.

Yunu was about to talk until Piper interrupted, "So a brief background history." Yunu gestured her to go on.

"Yunu is a Native American Monster that feeds on humans, and devours human beings,"

Before Piper could continue Frank hurried away to the bushes and barfed his guts out once more.

"It's true name is Nun'Yunu'Wi, but I like to call him Yunu because obviously it's much easier."

Piper declared.

Yunu quickly came upfront and took a good look at everyone. Mostly Percy, since that was his victim. In response, Percy quickly whispered in Annabeth's ear, "Burn the dress."

"I would like to say that I come in peace," Yunu said.

"That's what you said last time," Piper muttered.

Yunu ignored her and continued, "As I was saying, I don't want to harm either of you, only to just seek a meal."

Piper coughed and quickly gestured to Percy before doubling over in coughs again.

I quickly went up and asked, "What do you want specifically?"

His eyes pierced into my soul and I quickly looked away. Yunu's smile was now permanently embedded into my mind. Awesome sauce.

"How do we get rid of him?" I asked again, this time making sure I made no eye contact with him.

Piper quickly thought about the question and zoned out.

I eagerly asked again, "Well, you've gotta hurry up because Yunu whatever-his-last-name-is could destroy us all in a blink of an eye."

Right after I said that last sentence, Yunu crashed through the garden, his form rippling and quickly turning from Holographic light, into flesh. Once his transformation completed, he quickly raised a cane that he crafted out of thin air.

"You were saying?" He said calmly.

He made his way across the room into the dining hall and quickly returned with a club sandwich. The dining hall responded with people's screams.

"You know," He said between bites, "I like this place." He said.

"Don't get too cozy, Man Hunter. Cause you ain't stayin' long." Leo said as he strolled through the garden. He seemed to know what creature that was, and Calypso left a shriek of agony behind as she scuttled behind Leo's back.

"Oh, more food." Yunu merely replied.

"More food all the way to Tartarus," Annabeth muttered under her breath. I snickered along with the others who heard, and the monster seemed to hear her.

"Condemn me all to Tartarus, eh?" He said as he strolled over and suddenly brought Annabeth into the air with his hand on her neck.

"I may seem not a threat to you, but I have killed _many, many_ , people." He said, "And this would only count as one more…" Yunu added as he applied more pressure to his hand. In the corner of my eye, I saw Percy getting a crowbar and quickly hit his wrist with a satisfying crack. Yunu retreated with stumbled steps as he muttered a few curses.

"You have chosen the wrong person to mess with…" Yunu said as he turned back into his holographic form.

"YUNU WILL GET REVENGE!" Yunu said with the last cry, as he vanished into thin air with burnt ashes left behind him.

"Revenge all the way to Tartarus," Annabeth said with a strangled voice, although she may be in pain, her face still showed a smug grin.

 **Now, let me just explain a bit here. Nun'Yunu'Wi is an actual creature that spawned from Native Americans. It is a creature that is known to eat Humans, and if you search on Google or somewhere, you'll actually find him. He kills people and threatened villages. Although he got defeated before, he is here in this story. (Because I couldn't find a possible villain.)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ally12120 (Captain Laufeyson)**


	17. Chapter 17: Cruise Commotion

Chapter 17: Cruise Commotion

Leo:

I admit, that creature was one heck of a man. His mangled body only showed more signs of pain that came along the millennia that he was alive.

I knew this creature. I think someone told me so a long time ago.

Yes, that creature was a legend, a man-eating monster, but since he was defeated easily, no one cared about him coming back through Tartarus.

"Don't get too cozy, Man Hunter. Cause you ain't stayin' long." I said through clenched teeth. Calypso hid behind me and let out a mangled squeal.

~Time Lapse brought to you by a beautiful squiggly worm~

Yunu took Annabeth by the neck and Percy raised the almighty crowbar and broke Yunu's wrist.

Go Percy!

Yunu yelled, "YUNU WOULD GET REVENGE!" and Annabeth didn't give up her favorite verse which got her strangled earlier.

Before long, the whole crew got arranged a trip to the sea, which everyone was led on a cruise. I was the arranger, which meant more fun for everyone!

"Okay Leo, I will require you to put green pieces of cloth all over this part of the ship," Percy gestured to the walls where most of the windows were, "and also this part of the walls over here," Percy said again as he waved his hand to the other side.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"Leo. Really?" Percy said with a pause.

"I can't hear yooooooou…"

Percy walked away laughing. I stood there and quickly remembered the fabric. They were all green, but since it was close to Christmas, I decided to let him in on a surprise.

I took half of the fabric and a pack of red dye and plopped them into a washing machine. I quickly came back to hang the other fabric but quickly found them all gone.

"WHO TOUCHED THEM!" I yelled. The only thing that was heard were the girl's giggles that came from outside.

I ran out, and saw most of the cloths were torn up to shreds, and also one girl holding the last green one with another girl in a karate chop stance while holding a pair of scissors.

I ran in and quickly took the scissors away, and held the green banister before a girl in red hair held another pair and quickly tore off the last green one.

"You mothers," I muttered under my breath. The green shreds were too hard to pair back up, and then I raised my head to ask them, "How did you guys even get in here?"

One girl who was clearly bad at lying said, "We just climbed… through that… _window!"_ She pointed. I quickly took a look and all the girls dashed off. I couldn't let them escape me, or chase them back, so guess what Leo had to do?

Leo took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of all of them fleeing and also the shreds on the ground and commented on Instagram, 'Look who did this.'

Sooner or later that picture had more than 20 likes in a matter of minutes.

After the washing was done, the red fabric appeared out of the washing machine. They looked beautiful, except that the green wasn't there to accompany them anymore. I did as Percy said, and quickly hung them on the walls. They were separated into two halves, so I divided them equally among each other. Annabeth helped since she knew a lot about architecture, and

Calypso also came with duct tape and pins. Sooner or later the ballroom on the ship looked as good as new.

"Who sent you guys?" I asked,

"Uhh… we came ourselves." Annabeth said.

"I saw this on Insta," Calypso said as she held up her phone to show my post.

 _I blushed unknowingly._

"Yeah. Anyways, we'll always be there to help." Annabeth said happily as she led Calypso away.

Before they were gone, Annabeth whispered a few words into Calypso's ears which made her turn bright red. She slapped Annabeth on the shoulder in return, and they walked away laughing.

I shrugged and got back to work.

Soon, Percy arrived back and took a look at the red pieces of fabric and just nodded. I showed him what happened and he said that red, suited the amber wood much more than green did.

The next day, a girl was cut from the program because it was her that was found guilty of thinking the idea of shredding up the fabric.


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Santa (Pt 1)

Chapter 18: Secret Santa (Pt. 1)

No one's POV

"Merry Christmas!" Leo yelled as he approached Calypso. She giggled and hugged him in reply.

"Okay everyone, I have an idea," Percy said as he emerged through the door with a box in his hands. Everyone was curious about what he was going to do, because last time when Percy said he had an idea, the lasagna exploded inside the microwave when he overheated it.

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso gathered round.

"So this isn't going to be a bad idea." Percy said,

"That's what you said last time." Annabeth doubted.

"I swear, it just might work this time." Percy argued,

"Might," Jason noted.

"Ever heard of Secret Santa?" Percy asked,

Everyone agreed and muttered to each other, soon Leo chirped up,

"Doesn't everyone do that during Christmas?"

"Yes, Leo, Everyone does that, but this is the event that I'm going to introduce to everyone to perform to ensure Peace, and Harmony."

"You sound like Effie Trinket," Hazel said, doubt clearly written on her face.

"Why Thank you," Percy said with sarcasm dripping in each word.

"Your Welcome."

Everyone talked for a while more, and Annabeth piped up, "This wouldn't work."

"What!?"

"This wouldn't work." Annabeth said while she thought some more.

"This would only cause trouble for more people because they would want to prepare the best gifts for you, and some girls would even cheat to just get your name." Annabeth said as she gestured to Percy.

After more explanation, everyone agreed with her.

"C'mon everyone, have some Christmas Cheer!" Percy said, as his voice slowly faded into a monotone when everyone just gave him a serious stare in reply.

~After an awkward moment of silence~

"Okay," Piper said.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I would just like to see what happens." Piper said, clutching Jason's arm. Jason stared back at her in shock, and then she added, "Because the results won't affect our relationship."

Annabeth, Caleo, and Frazel 'Awwww'ed while Percy just gave them a bored look.

Five seconds later, they were making name tags for each girl and put them inside the box.


	19. Chapter 19: Secret Santa (Pt 2)

Chapter 19: Secret Santa (Pt. 2)

 **A/N: So last time when I uploaded this chapter, there seemed to be a big problem because everything appeared as code. (or something like it...) I apologize for the problems and confusion, and I would like to thank OrangeOreo for helping me notice the problem. So whenever there is confusion on the chapter, please PM me the problem so I could fix it ASAP! Thanks for all the reads I have gotten so far, you guys are Awesome!**

 **Ally12120**

No one's POV (again)

"Oh MY GOD!" A girl screamed. Her cheeks flushing with hatred. "I got HER!" She yelled as she pointed to another girl who was completely oblivious to what was happening.

Percy failed at his attempt to calm her down.

"I wanted to pick you!" she yelled and crossed her arms in frustration.

"I know Felecia-"

"I'M NOT FELECIA!" She yelled as she whipped her hair to see another girl raise her head looking to who called her name. Annabeth rolled her eyes in return and put her hand in the box.

 _ **Rachel Elizabeth Dare**_

Calypso pulled her away as Annabeth shoved her note deep inside her pocket. She whispered in Calypso's ear,

"I wish to announce my funeral today."

Calypso laughed and asked, "Who'd you get?"

"Girl with red hair at 3 'o- clock."

Calypso looked around, and stared at her. She seemed to be a little befuddled at who she gotten too.

" _Her!?"_

"Yup."

She shook her head sympathetically.

"R.I.P Annabeth Chase." She muttered.

Piper came over and practically yelled, "I got JASON!" Annabeth gave her a disapproving glance as she jumped around.

"That thing's rigged for Piper." Annabeth said to Calypso.

"I heard that!" Piper said, she didn't seem mad about it. Right now she was in pure bliss.

Percy put his hand in the box and pulled out a note,

 _ **Wise Girl. *flip***_

He flipped the note to the back side

 _ **Frazel wrote this, enjoy lovebird.**_

Percy rolled his eyes as Hazel and Frank were laughing in the back corner. They knew that he got the note. Frank guaranteed it.

Calypso put her hand in the box,

 _ **Hazel Levesque**_

She shrugged. "Fair enough." She muttered under her breath. She had no idea what Hazel liked, but was determined to find out.

Jason reached in and pulled out a note,

 _ **Leo McShizzle**_

He sighed and smiled. He was going to give him a box of matches. That was for sure.

Leo put his hand through the box while dancing, he pulled out a note,

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

Leo gulped as he quickly acknowledged his boss right in the corner of the room. This was going to be hard.

Hazel got her note,

 _ **Elephant Zhang**_

She knew exactly who that is.

Frank went in and was pretty sure he got Hazel, but was surprised to see that he got,

 _ **Calypso *unknown last name***_

 _Hazel is gonna kill me._ were the last words he thought to himself.

Let the Giving Games begin.


	20. Chapter 20: Secret Santa (Pt 3)

Chapter 20: Secret Santa (Pt. 3)

Narrator POV:

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel friggin Elizabeth fudging Dare….

Annabeth was pacing around in her room, trying to think of what gift to get her. She lately has been browsing on her laptop on Amazon but came up empty handed. While the others were doing great for their gifts.

"Need some help, Rachel?" Calypso said as she slid with her socks to the doorway. Annabeth glared at her, and Calypso quickly muttered a prayer as Annabeth lunged at her. Sadly, it wasn't long before the clean living room turned into a war zone once more.

~ 20 or 30 minutes later ~

"I WON!" Annabeth declared as she dragged the oversized pillow behind her to take a rest. Calypso brought hers over her head only to find Annabeth dodge it like a pro, "HA!" Annabeth taunted as she saw Calypso's defeat showing on her face.

Later on, Annabeth was pacing around her room once more, this time with a pretty grumpy Calypso accompanying by her side. Sitting at the corner of the room.

"Elizabeth…" Annabeth muttered.

"What's the short name for Elizabeth…" Annabeth asked herself as if no one was in the room.

"Eliza." Calypso quickly replied. Annabeth shot her a glare, but then thought to herself, it reminded her of something… Something that was pretty educational that won three Tony Awards.

"HAMILTON!" She suddenly shouted, which made Calypso jump. Annabeth went to her computer immediately and wrote down the things that she could get Rachel for this Christmas while humming the Schuyler Sisters unconsciously under her breath.

She browsed through amazon once more and then decided to get her a book. Not any book that could enrage someone by first glance, but a Hamilton book.

"ANGELICAAAAAAAA," Calypso interrupted her thoughts and continued on, "ELIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And Peggy," she finished off before realizing that Annabeth had abruptly stopped her furious typing into her keyboard.

"Calypso I swear to the Gods if you don't shut up-" Annabeth was quickly interrupted with some furious knocking on the door.

"LEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO!" Calypso screamed and hugged him. Leo was first caught off-guard with the scream, but then awkwardly patted Calypso's back in return.

"Having trouble?" Leo asked as he eyed Annabeth. She just shrugged.

"Definitely because of Secret Santa?" He asked again. Annabeth nodded.

"Same here." He said.

"Hey! When did you guys start to get along?" Calypso asked, both Annabeth and Leo shrugged.

Annabeth explained to Leo if the Hamilton book was enough to give for someone who was named 'Elizabeth' and he agreed politely, but before Annabeth continued, Leo completely had a full blown breakdown because he got Percy.

"LOOK WHO I GOT! THE FATES HATE MEEEEE!", he said as he ran around the room in circles dramatically.

"Well, Look at that," Calypso said while watching her boyfriend spinning.

"Did he take his meds today?" Annabeth asked.

Leo then sat down like a pouty child looking at the name tag he picked.

After an awkward pause, he asked, "Any ideas?"

Calypso thought for a while and tried to talk before Annabeth interrupted, "Mug, Tie, Santa Hat, Movie…"

"That's It! I'll get him a Mug!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room. By that time Calypso had already given up helping him, and proceeded to prepare her future events for Hazel. The only things that she wrote down to do were to prepare a Mockingjay pin for her.

"Okay… Done… One more thing…. Ordered!" Annabeth said between taps on her computer. Right now the only item that was going to ship over here was the book of Alexander Hamilton written my LMM himself, along with another guy.

Both girls high-fives and proceeded to do nothing in their room after that pressure break.

"Ever wonder why people don't do this anymore," Annabeth asked, as she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Calypso said as she leaned back in her chair.

There was a knock on the door, and a pretty pissed Percy appeared with a mug in his hand that said, 'Ur tHe BoSS, BOss.' written with a Permanent Marker.

"It's not even Christmas yet." Were the only words he said before he ran off to find Leo.


	21. Chapter 21: Secret Santa (Pt 4)

Chapter 21: Secret Santa (Pt. 4)

Calypso's POV

Sooner or later all the people had their gifts in the dining room. Only I was left alone in the heap.

"Annie-"

"Don't call me that," Annabeth said. She was too scared to give her gift, so Leo thought it was appropriate to throw it at the receiver. Long story short it didn't end well.

"C'mon, Leo will always be Leo." I reasoned. Annabeth wasn't taking it.

Leo was sitting in the corner sipping his apple juice while tending his bruise when Elizabeth kicked his shin. Then Frank came along and Leo tensed.

"Hey, Here's ur gift." He said as he quickly handed me the package. He then ran back to Hazel who was pretty mad at the fact that Frank didn't get her name.

Like any other person, I tore open the package to see what was inside. Annabeth peeked inside to see what it was.

"Aw, how precious. A Santa Hat." Annabeth said with fake sympathy in her voice. I have to admit, it was pretty lame as a gift, but once finding the quality was knitted, I would take it in a heartbeat.

"Thanks, Frank!" I called. He responded with a nod.

Now that I have gotten my gift, many others were still waiting. I gave my gift to Hazel, which was the newly Amazon shipped Mockingjay pin. Hazel tried to mask her fangirling but did poorly.

Jason gave Leo a box of matches along with a bracelet saying, 'Best Bros'. Leo burned through the matches in a heartbeat, and I had to get the fire extinguisher.

Hazel gave Frank an innocent kiss on the cheek, and then gave him his real gift, which was an elephant charm.

Sooner or later, everyone got their gifts, except for Annabeth.

"Well, well, well," a voice boomed through the room sound system. "Look who's left over." the voice said once more. Annabeth looked straight to the doors and there came Percy.

All the girls gasped and Rachel glared daggers at her.

Percy stepped into the room and quickly gave Annabeth a Rose which made her blush as red as my Santa hat.

The girls looked like they were ready to pounce at Annabeth which only made me more interested. Percy pulled out a box that was labeled, 'Wise Girl', and Annabeth quickly lifted the lid.

There it lay, a Navy Blue New York Yankees Baseball Cap.


	22. Chapter 22: Yunu's Revenge

Chapter 22: Yunu's Revenge

Percy POV

"Where did you get this?" Annabeth asked to me. I quickly looked around the room to find all the girls glaring at me.

 _Well too bad._

"C'mon everyone, why are ya'll glaring at me?"

There was a pause of silence.

"I'm Leaving!" One girl called out, and then a whole group followed her. The only people who were left was Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, and one other girl that I think I hugged.

"Well, that got rid of a lot of competition." Calypso snickered and then walked away with Leo. Somehow Leo was still attached to his Iron Man suit, so we didn't exactly return it to Robert Downey. *Sorry RDJ*

Okay. Let me stop stalling and cut to the chase. Everyone left. Except for Annabeth. Partly because Hazel forced her to stay...

The first incident was because of the activities, which also involved limbo, and that went downhill as soon as Rachel wore the wrong attire, which earned a slap to every guy's face. Including mine.

The second incident was when we decided to play a game of Capture the Flag, but Yunu decided to make a comeback.

"Okaaaaayyyy… HIKE!"

"That's for football!"

"Just GO!"

All the girls started spreading to points in order to weaken the other team's defenses, which wasn't going pretty well since their communication skills were cutting one another off.

"I told you to go this way!"

"Well too bad I'm going this way!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

Annabeth was sitting on the side sipping tea while holding a magazine wearing the NY Yankees hat. I thought it was cute.

Soon after the girls were in the peak of arguing with one another, they started to go in on each other, and Annabeth strolled over and snatched the flag back to our base.

"Well, well, well, isn't it our favorite little Annabeth." a voice out of nowhere spoke.

Next thing you know there was a spark shooting through the air that landed on Annabeth's hat. She stayed still while I screamed for her.

"SHOOT I MISSED!" Yunu cursed,

"What was that?" Annabeth said before taking her hat off. She inspected it before putting it back on, but this time her body started to disappear until she was fully invisible.

"What. The. Crap." Calypso gasped,

"Please tell me to lay off the 'shrooms for a while…" Leo followed up,

I was just starstruck.

"You guys know I'm still here right?" A voice said… Wait. That was Annabeth's voice.

"Ah, Geezes Google Chrome!" Hazel gasped. Yes, she was here with Frank watching the team pathetically play capture the flag.

Annabeth then appeared right next to me while taking her cap off.

"I like this artifact!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Yunu then screamed, "NOOOOOO THE SPELL DIDN'T WORK!" He then proceeded to appear in front of all of us carrying a book titled, 'The Spells of Curses' and in small letters under the title, 'For Idiots.'

Piper then ran forward yelling, "SPRINKLES!" and opened an ancient wooden carved bottle which instantly sucked Yunu inside, leaving him trapped.

"At least get me a lamp or something!" He complained inside.

"Too bad, you gotta stay in here." Piper scolded. Jason nodded in approval.

Currently, Annabeth is standing on the side walking and plopping her hat back on her head and off her head, so it went something like, *poof* she is here, *poof* she is gone, and over and over again.

"If you put that hat on one more time I will kick you," I complained,

"Do it." She dared. Her gray eyes stared intensely into my soul as I quickly felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Never mind…" I squeaked as Annabeth put the cap back on her head. I don't know what I was thinking when I got her that.

Next day the Police arrived at the doorstep saying, "The girls were complaining about some Voodoo spirit that was haunting the place, is that correct?"

"Yes, Officer."

"Well, I'm here to give you a warning, but they also told me that they evacuated the building for good, and the only people left are left." He continued.

"Okaaaaaay…" I replied hesitantly.

"And there are two girls who want to give you this," The officer stepped aside as Rachel came up to me and delivered a slap to my face as so did Reyna.

"I didn't deserve that one."

The two girls were mad. Like you know Thomas the Tank or Steam Engine? Yeah, you could almost see the steam coming out of their ears.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rachel yelled,

"YOU JERK!" Reyna screamed,

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING HECK OUT OF US!" They said simultaneously stumbling across each word.

Next thing I knew, I slammed the door shut in front of them. It only made them madder.

 _What is their problem!?_

 _Oh yeah, Everything._

The door was kicked open with a furious Reyna and a pissed-off Rachel.

But suddenly their expression was masked over with confusion.

"Where's Percy?"

"I dunno."

"He's gone."

There was a pause and I thought it was ideal to remain silent.

"Look at us standing here in dresses like idiots."

"I'm going."

Like that they both left, and the door was closed again. Wait… It didn't close all by itself, did it?

I looked at my hands.

 _No. Freaking. Way._

Annabeth was smirking in a corner as I felt that there was something placed on my head. When I plucked it off, it was the New York Yankees hat.


	23. Chapter 23: Anaklusmos

Chapter 23: Anaklusmos

Narrator POV

"PACK UR YOUR BAGS Y'ALL WE'RE GOING TO NEVER-LAND!" Leo shouted through the corridors. Everyone was sleeping in Percy's mansion, and it was a peaceful day until Leo picked up a pot and a wooden spatula and started banging on the pot like there was no tomorrow.

"SHUT UP!" Calypso yelled down the hallway with an open door.

"WHO INVITED RAPUNZEL WITH HER PAN OVER!?" Annabeth hollered as she yelled at the opportunity.

"I wanna get outta here. This place is freaking haunted. I SWEAR!" Frank said as she chatted with Hazel. They were the only early birds due to Hazel's obsession to watch TV in the morning. As she claimed, 'The best channels were on!'

"And what means does 'haunted' mean to you," Hazel asked. Right after she said that Frank gestured to Leo who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway with the spatula about to hit the pot in mid-air.

"Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Leo's voice trailed off as he noticed Frank's eyes glaring at him.

"I'm pretty sure this place is haunted," Frank stated as he gestured to Leo. Leo smiled sheepishly.

"GOTTA ZAYN!" Leo said as he ran down the hallway with the spatula naturally banging on the pot as he moved.

Hazel and Frank shrugged before walking away.

"PERCY GET UP IT'S LITERALLY 12:00 PM!" Annabeth screamed into a megaphone that she picked up near the Hallway. It was supposed to be Leo's but she thought it was normal to use other people's stuff since Leo technically stashed up on Calypso's eyeliner.

"BLEHSIRJALERIPSOFPSOPZZZZZZZZ…" Percy mumbled then fell straight back to sleep. Annabeth was standing outside of his room holding a megaphone while Percy was inside not caring about a thing in the world.

Next thing you know his door was down, and ' _oh-i-wonder-who_ ' was storming in the room greeting Percy with a _beautiful_ wake-up call.

"RISE AND SHIIIINE AND GIVE GODS THE GLORY, GLORY," Annabeth screamed through the Megaphone.

"Shut up…," Percy said and covered his head with a pillow. Annabeth has never been to his room before and wasn't surprised to find it scattered with clothes and other things that were definitely messed up. There was only one corner that was clean, and that was his bookcase, covered in a thin layer of dust. All the books were untouched.

His room was extraordinary, and everything was filled with things from top to bottom. There was one thing that stood out, which was a golden pen that was on his countertop near his bed.

As Percy lifted his eyelids, he saw Annabeth eying the pen and instantly was fully conscious. He instinctively reached out for the pen, but Annabeth quickly grabbed it from the bedside table.

Percy got up immediately.

"Ay, give it back," Percy said. He was fully awake now.

"Get dressed, we're going for a trip," Annabeth said as she walked out the room with the pen still in her hand.

Percy was triggered.

"Annabeth seriously, give back my pen," Percy said as he closed the door with Annabeth about to walk through it. She was surprised at the gesture but still held herself collectedly.

"What's so special about this anyway…" Annabeth said as she studied the pen more intently. It was a click-pen and was coated with gold. The words " _Anaklusmos_ " were meticulously engraved on the sides of the pen encircling a band near the tip. It shined even without the morning sunlight.

"It's just special. Give it back." Percy said. He was standing upwards right now, and Annabeth's cheeks heated when she saw him only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

Although Percy was trying really hard to hold back his temper, Annabeth also didn't want to give in.

"Meet me out here with your things packed in a time span of 1-2 hours and then I promise I'll give it back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Percy thought for a while and then walked back to his room to pack his items for the trip.


	24. Chapter 24: Adventure

Chapter 24: Adventure

~ 5 Hours Later ~

"DONE!" Percy yelled as he pushed his suitcases through. It was only two, and all coated in jet black. He was wearing a t-shirt with a leather jacket and also jeans with sunglasses. Annabeth thought he looked hot but didn't want to say so.

"You made us wait three hours," Annabeth said unamused, the pen still dangling from her hand.

Frank was leaning on his suitcase while Hazel lay her head on his back. Leo and Calypso were fighting about something again and Piper and Jason hurried down with their stuff too. Each person was ready as Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Pleeeeease?" Percy begged. He needed his pen back.

"Nope," Annabeth said as she tucked it away.

Percy quickly tried to grab her only to see her disappear into nothing.

"Someone burn that hat," Percy muttered under his breath. Annabeth giggled right next to his ear and he swatted the air crazily in response.

Then out of the blue, the pen appeared in the air, along with Annabeth holding it. He lunged for the pen but instead pulled Annabeth into a bear hug. She flushed at the contact, and immediately lost her grip on what was happening. Percy then happily took the pen from her hands with the signature smile.

"Dang," Annabeth muttered.

"My beautiful Riptide, you're finally back!" Percy exclaimed, cradling the pen in the air. Like the Lion King gesture. Just more awkward.

"Well, now we know that I'm not the only psycho one over here," Leo said. Calypso nudged him but he brushed it off.

"Can we go now?" Piper said, clearly impatient. Jason was drawing designs on the carpeted ground. Hazel and Frank were playing chopsticks, and it seems like the only people who were sane was Piper, Calypso, and Annabeth.

"Yeah, LEZGO!" Leo screamed as he rushed to the door of the mansion. He threw open the wooden thresholds like curtains and was not surprised to hear them slam on the marble walls that were nearby. Percy got pretty mad that his doors were now splintered, but quickly brushed that aside.

"Cue the Jets," Percy said into a walkie-talkie. A few minutes later three Jets landed from the sky. Both polished white on the body, and jet black on both wings. 'Jackson Enterprises' were marked on the tail of the Planes.

"Wait! I need to do something!" Piper said as she mangled through her bag to bring out the wooden carving.

"Yunu, you promise you'll be good?"

"I will kill you in your sleep." Came a muffled reply from inside.

"Never mind, let's continue to board."

Everyone scurried to find their own planes, and each of them had textures marking it.

Being Leo, he chose the one with the Fire textures on the side, and Calypso started to disagree before finding it having two crescents embracing the fireball on the sides.

"I did my research on Google!" Annabeth yelled from the other plane. Calypso smiled sheepishly.

Hazel found herself staring at a crystal arrow with a bow on the side of one plane, and Frank smiled in approval. They both walked in with no hesitation.

Piper and Jason walked while holding hands. They were scanning to find their plane only to stop by one right in front of them with a lightning bolt in the middle and music note. Annabeth always knew she loved music, and her singing was absolutely phenomenal. Piper did a double take when she figured out what the note meant, and silently thanked Annabeth.

Annabeth and Percy walked up to their plane, finding it covered in waves. Annabeth nudged Percy gently playfully as Percy pointed out the New York's Yankee hat on the back of the plane. "Not Sponsored" was written in small letters that was still readable underneath the hat. For once, Annabeth kissed Percy gently on the cheek and rushed in with her stuff. Percy helplessly chased after her.

A few minutes later, they were all ready for taking off. Thank lord Percy was rich enough to purchase Wifi on all planes so they FaceTimed the whole dang trip. It was long, and no one knew where they were flying. The only person who actually knew was the pilot, Luke.

A/N Not the Helectivia Nune thing again... *sigh* Please inform me if it happens again :D


	25. Chapter 25: Crash Landing

Chapter 25: Crash-Landing

A/N Obviously because Luke took the role as pilot.

Forget about the Wifi and the good looking planes. Sooner or later they all got informed that the planes were all shut down except for one.

"Engineering problems they say," Frank muttered,

"Not ridable they say," Hazel said as Leo quickly took a plane and found out that the turning wheels were working perfectly fine.

Everyone boarded that one plane with hope still instilled in their mind. Although they had no idea what was going to happen or where they are going, they all thought Percy knew what was going to happen.

~ Halfway through the flight ~

"Okay guys, we may be experiencing some turbulence…" The Pilot said in the intercom.

The flight was so shaky Hazel has barfed three times and Piper had to hold onto everything with Annabeth on the side wrapping herself in the seatbelt. Everyone was a hassle except for Percy. He sipped his coffee like nothing was happening.

"WHO HIRED THIS PILOT!?" Leo screamed. He was so mad he was literally… steaming. Little bits of smoke started to fly up to the ceiling that eventually mixed with the AC system that blew smoke everywhere. Everyone coughed except for Percy. Who had his own self-system of AC? Rich people…

Percy replied, "I HAVE NO IDEA!" and that sentence alone sent everyone into a panic. Percy put his headphones on as Piper started hyperventilating while Hazel got out another barf bag. Jason stood on the side gripping the handle from above, that was NOT supposed to be in a plane according to Annabeth.

"WHO DESIGNED THIS AIRPLANE!?" Annabeth screamed. The noise was enough to make anyone's ears bleed, yet Percy had headphones in. Like the high tech Beats or Bose that wouldn't allow any noise be contacted with the ears.

"PERRRRRCY!" Annabeth screamed.

"Yeah, hun?" Percy replied. Sadly the airplane was too loud to convey the message back to Annabeth, but Percy was happy that it didn't because he regretted his words immediately.

"WHO. DESIGNED. THIS-"

"Okay guys, the engine is running low, and please stay patient as I lower the Life Jackets." the intercom interrupted.

The oxygen masks lowered down.

"Um… the Life Jackets are stored in the compartments above." the Pilot stated that sounded more like a question.

"THEY ARE STORED BELOW!" Annabeth screamed. That Pilot was definitely getting sued with Annabeth in charge.

Everyone scurried to find their life jacket under their seat as the Plane started to shake some more. Percy thought it was a massage while the other people panicked for their lives.

"I'M ON LOW FUEL!-" The Pilot screamed into the intercom as he got cut off by static.

"CURSE THIS PILOT!" Annabeth screamed as she quickly unbuckled each seatbelt and swung herself across the seats to help everyone. Seems like they were all idiots when they came onto a plane. Never less, the safety video didn't even play.

"Annabeth please sit back down…" Percy said as he sipped his coffee once more. For some reason, he was wearing shades now.

Leo was now standing one foot on each seat's head screaming for his life as Hazel promptly fainted for good reason. Jason clutched Piper as she burst into tears.

Annabeth ran to the front and flung the doors open to the Cockpit. Only to find a confused pilot staring back at her.

"LUKE, YOU LITTLE-" Annabeth said as she lunged at him to take over the place.

"AY I'm TRAINED!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"THEN HOW DID YOU RUN OUT OF FUEL!"

"Uh… Um."

Annabeth took that moment to push him off of the chair and took over the control panels. Sadly it was only on 2% fuel so she had to find the nearest place to stop. The only thing she could see is the vast oceans in front of her.

"I followed the map," Luke said.

"What map?"

Luke held up a tattered map that showed one 'X' in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh my God, Luke." Annabeth brought her hands to her face as the Plane died down.

Next thing that was in place was them falling from the sky to the ocean below.


	26. Chapter 26: The Sinking Plane

Chapter 26: The Sinking Plane

Annabeth POV

The ocean was happy today. It was calm and collected, unlike the ocean when it comes to thunderstorms.

I, on the other hand, was trapped under the plane. That was sinking. Rapidly fast.

Leo was petrified as the smoke seemed to intensify, and Piper was muttering things while Jason looked for a way out and pointed to the exit. Sadly, he was trapped under rubble so he couldn't get there. Electric sparks were forming everywhere as he got more paranoid.

As I waded towards the Exit, more water flooded in. I had to suppress my panic before using my quick survival skills to free everyone.

For Piper who was trapped under the seatbelt, I picked up the glass that shattered from the glass Percy was drinking from and cut the Seatbelt loose.

For Jason it was a little more complicated, and I had to wreck a trolley to use the metal bar as a lever to lift off the debris that was about to flatten him.

For Frank it was more complicated, but eventually after a plane search, both Hazel and him were already sitting on the baby floats that were equipped in the plane in the first place.

For Leo it was extremely easy. Just calming him down and teaching him how to get off the chairs of the plane.

After doing all that, I noticed that one thing was wrong.

Where was Percy this whole time?

As I taught everyone how to _properly_ use a life jacket, I couldn't help but stare at the seat which Percy had been in. Now he was miraculously gone, but he couldn't have gone too far.

Everyone started swimming outside before Luke made his way towards us with a floaty. It was a watermelon.

Just when I thought things could get worse, I felt straight tugging at my ankles. Before I can shriek, I was pulled under. Sadly, no one seemed to notice.


	27. Chapter 27: Percy?

Chapter 27: Percy…?

Annabeth's POV

The waves washed over my head as I struggled for breath, everything seemed ocean blue, but it was starting to get scarier by the second due to the burning of my lungs. As I thrashed around in the water, I made the horrid mistake of opening my eyes, which led to a stinging sensation to take place.

What I did make out was shape in the water that looked… somewhat like Percy.

"Shhh… Annabeth, calm." He cooed. His voice was crystal clear, but it would be funny if it bubbled underwater.

As a logical reply, I thrashed more wildly due to my oxygen intake. Yellow spots were dancing around the corners of my eyes now.

"I'm sorry for this…" Percy said, "But, just trust me. I'll explain everything later." He then held my hand dragging me deeper.

I looked up only to see that I was already a few hundred feet underwater. The blue rays of light going through the surface to the seafloor were starting to flicker to my vision. Not only was my lungs urging me to take a breath, my throat started to turn to sandpaper. Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, and even Luke already gave up trying to fight the temperature of the water and decided to let fate take over.

I had determination.

They all sank to the bottom, which Percy dragged to one location one by one. Soon, it was my turn.

I don't even know how my lungs would function after this.

My vision was dimming slightly as my eyes felt like they were being pricked by acid. Percy reached his hand out to me, but as I swatted it away, I noticed that not much strength was left in me after that.

Percy gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Annabeth…"

I looked at him with confusion.

"You know… you should trust me."

I closed my eyes.

"You're the chosen-"

I blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28: The End

Chapter 28: The End

 **A/N So, I would like to know if this first book was okay… Please comment on the following options to let me know your preference!**

 **A Sequel to this Book**

 **Fix up Errors made Throughout the Book**

 _ **(Notify me the problems by commenting)**_

 **Reviews on the Story**

 **How to Improve**

 **Did you Like it?**

 **I will re-update each chapter by adding more intel and more information. It may take a while for future updates, but there is a possibility that there would be a sequel.**

 **Thanks for reading** _The Chosen One_ **!**

 **-** ** _Ally12120_**


End file.
